1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household kitchen appliances, in particular to a multifunction food processor which can engage with different food processing tools, such as an egg beater, a potatoes blender, a chopper, a blender, etc., for processing different food.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally there are two kinds of stand mixers in the market, the first one is a food processor with two connectors, a motor may be set vertically or horizontally, the first connector at one side of the motor connects with a juicer, the second connector at the other side connects with mixing tool. The second one is a food processor with three connectors, a motor is set horizontally, the output shaft connects with the stirring tool, the front output shaft connects with chopper, the rear output shaft is arranged with juicer. Two kind of the above food processor can blend, juice, and chop, but with two or three connectors, it is complex, inconvenient and high cost.